A Life Reboot
by DoctorEd17
Summary: An unknown event duplicates Ben Tennyson and the duplicate is sent to the Monsters VS Aliens Universe. Not only does he have get used to the new world but he also needs to figure out how to use the Omnitrix again after it rebooted and has only 10 aliens again! (Eight of them are brand new) This version of Ben Tennyson is 11 years old. Rated T to be safe. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ben 10 or Monsters VS Aliens. Takes place after the Original Series of** **Ben 10 and before the "Vornicarn" Episode on the Monster's VS Aliens TV Series.**

…

A Life Reboot

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter one.

…

We go outside Area 50-Something where we see it is a sunny day and The Missing Link was in his car driving around the area he was in.

"Woo-Hoo! There's nothing like a nice drive on a Saturday!" Link said

He was about to go a little faster when all of a sudden we see a thick Dark green lightning bolt strike Link's car! As a result it exploded and Link went flying and landed a few feet from the bolt.

He got up and looked up at the cloudless sky. He looked at what was left of his car and said, "First of all where did that bolt of lightning come from? And second… NOOO!"

He then ran to the remains and dropped down on his knees and he said, "And I just got you washed and waxed!"

"(GROANS)" said a voice

Link looked around confused. He then saw the source of the groan. In the middle of the remains was a kid between the ages 10 to 11 with shaggy brown hair, pale skin, and he's quite skinny for his age. He is wearing a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, military green cargo pants with side pockets, and black and white sneakers with black stripes. On his left wrist is a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape on it.

We see the kid is unconscious.

…

We go to the infirmary where we see the kid on a hospital bed. Link just finished telling the story to Susan, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B., Sqweep and General WR Monger. Sqweep and Dr. Cockroach was looking at the kid.

"What was a kid doing alone in the middle of a desert?" Susan asked

"Who knows? When the intern comes back with the results on his picture and fingerprints. He's going back home!" Monger said

We then see said intern enter the room with no files or any kind of papers.

"General. We have a problem…" the Intern said

"Let me guess… B.O.B. using the computer again." Monger said

"He's right here." Link pointing to B.O.B. who was right next to Link

"No. We entered the information into the computer. We even checked it three times!" the Intern said, "The kid… He doesn't exist."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T EXIST?!" Monger yelled

"We checked! There's no birth certificate, no school records… Nothing!" the intern said

Dr. Cockroach was scanning him with a scanner made from garbage when he said, "General, I think I know why there's no results on the computer for this boy."

"You do?" Sqweep and Monger asked at the same time

"Yeah. What do you know of the Multiverse theory?" Dr. Cockroach asked

"The what?" Sqweep asked

"It's a theory where there are an infinite set of parallel universes. Some that are like ours but with minor differences and there are others that are so different that our minds can't compensate it." Dr. Cockroach said

"You don't have a theory like that on your planet?" Susan asked

"We did, but a scientist dismissed it as a bunch of baloney." Sqweep said

"Well, for once an alien scientist is wrong." Dr. Cockroach said, "I once tried to enter another universe long ago. I was about to leave when the machine exploded. That's when I decided to turn myself into a Cockroach."

"So this kid is from another universe?" Link asked

"Not exactly." Dr. Cockroach said

"What does that mean?" Monger asked

"He is a temporal copy of the original who is still in his universe." Dr. Cockroach said

"Temporal copy?" Susan asked

"A temporal copy is a perfect copy of the original, right down to the atoms. But the copy can't exist in the same universe as the original." Dr. Cockroach said, "So the copy is sent to a random universe to prevent Temporal Cascade Failure."

"What's a…" Link asked

"Basically if two of the same person from different universes were to be in the same universe. Either the copy or the universe they're in would be destroyed in days." Dr. Cockroach said

"Oh." Link said

"(Groans)" the kid said as he slowly opened his emerald green eyes and sat up

When his vision cleared he sees a woman, a general, and four weird creatures looking at him.

"Uh… Hi?" the kid asked

"Hello!" B.O.B. said waving

"What happened and where am I?" the kid asked

"You're not going to believe this…" Dr. Cockroach said

"You're in another universe!" B.O.B. said

"B.O.B.!" Link, Monger and Susan yelled

"What?!" the kid asked

"And the Doctor said that you're a Tent portal copy!" B.O.B. said

"A what?" the kid asked confused

"OK. Let's start over… What's you name?" Susan asked

"My name is Ben Tennyson." Ben said

"Nice to meet you. I'm Susan Murphy. This is Link, B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach, Sqweep and General Monger." Susan said introducing her friends

"Hey there." Ben said

"Uhh. Ben? Your watch is sparking." B.O.B. said pointing to his left wrist

Ben lifted his wrist to see that the watch is indeed sparking, flashing and beeping.

"What the?" Ben asked

" _System Malfunction! Now rebooting!"_ the watch said in Ben's voice

"Rebooting?" Link asked

"I don't know. It never did this before!" Ben said

Then all of a sudden we see the watch glow green with black circuit lines. Then the dial started to turn as it changed it shape. When it was done the glowing stopped…

We see the watch has a new look. The rim of the dial is white, and the buttons on the last look are replaced by green arrows, and the area behind the hourglass is now the same color as the new wristband: grey. The outer band is black with green arrows, and the sides of the dial and the ends of the wristband are silver. The top of the grey wristband has a green hourglass underneath the dial. The top of the dial is now black. Unlike the last version, this one does not have its tube-like circuitry.

" _Reboot Complete! 10 aliens now available."_ the watch said

"What kind of watch is that?" Dr. Cockroach asked

"OK. It's not just a watch. It's called the Omnitrix. It allows me to transform into one of many of the alien lifeforms in my universe by accessing their DNA." Ben said

"Fascinating… A DNA altering device the size of a watch." Sqweep said as he _**(I am assuming that Sqweep is a he for right now.)**_ looked at the Omnitrix, __"It can't be human technology. Can it?"

"Actually it was made by a Galvin named Azmuth. He made it as a way for alien species to understand each other. To walk a mile in their footsteps." Ben said

"How did you get here?" Susan asked

"Last thing I remember is being shot by an energy cannon. Then I woke up here." Ben said

"Well. You're going to like this even less. You're not the original Ben. You're a temporal copy." Dr. Cockroach said

"A copy?" Ben asked

"A clone." Dr. Cockroach said

"That means… I can never go home." Ben sadly realized

Everyone felt sorry for him at the moment. Then B.O.B. broke the ice by saying, "I have an idea! You need a place to stay and we could use another team member! Why doesn't he join Team Monster?"

"Wait what?" Sqweep asked

"B.O.B.! That actually a good idea." Monger said

"What?" Ben asked

"What do you do anyway? What is this place?" Ben asked

Monger then spent the next 20 to 30 minutes explaining to Ben about the Base and Team Monsters history. When he was done Ben said, "Wow, that's some history."

"So what do you say?" Monger asked

"Okay. I don't have much of a choice anyway." Ben said

"Great! Welcome to Team Monster!" Monger said

"Can I give him a tour?" B.O.B. asked

"Sure, but take Susan with you." Monger said

"Why?" B.O.B. asked

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you gave a tour by yourself?" Monger asked

"No." B.O.B. said

"What did happened last time?" Ben asked Link

"You don't want to know." Link said

…

We go to the Mess hall a while later where we see Susan, B.O.B. and Ben just arriving in.

"And last up on the tour is the mess hall." Susan said

"YAY!" B.O.B. said as he ran to the line, "It's Taco Tuesday!"

We go to a lunch table a few minutes later where we see B.O.B., Ben and Susan sitting there. B.O.B and Susan were eating tacos.

Ben was about to eat his when the Omnitrix beeped.

Ben then put his taco down and looked at the Omnitrix. He pressed the green arrow button and the core popped up. In the middle we see a silhouette of the alien Ben calls Grey Matter. He turned the dial a notch and we see a silhouette of the alien Ben calls Upgrade.

But when he turned it again he see an unknown silhouette.

"What the?" Ben asked

He turns the dial again and he sees another unknown silhouette. He kept turning the dial while counting the aliens at the same time. When got back to Grey Matter, Ben said, "This is new."

"What is it?" Susan asked

"The reboot must've removed of every alien I had except Grey Matter and Upgrade and replaced them with eight brand new ones." Ben said

"So now you have…" B.O.B said before tried to count in his head before saying, "Nine aliens altogether!"

"No B.O.B. He has ten aliens altogether." Susan said

"You sure?" B.O.B. asked

"Yes…" Ben said as he looked at the new silhouettes

He stopped at one and asked, "No way! Is this a dinosaur? (Turns it again) And some sort of a cat guy!"

"Cat?! I love cats!" B.O.B. said

Ben turns the dial again and sees a silhouette of another one of the new guys.

"Does this place have a training room or something?" Ben asked

…

We go to the rampage room where we see Ben standing in the middle of the room looking through his available selection of aliens. We see Monger, Team Monster and Sqweep on the balcony.

"This is exciting!" B.O.B. said

"What is going on here?" a voice asked

We then see Coverton on his hoverchair hovering to the group.

"We just got a new team member!" B.O.B. shouted

"Really? Who is it?" Coverton asked not caring

"Coverton. This is Ben Tennyson." Monger said pointing to him, "Newest member of Team Monster."

Coverton looked at Ben and said, "He is a child! What does he have that can make him be considered a monster?"

We see that Ben had selected an alien and slammed down the core surrounding Ben in a blinding flash of green light.

"Ahh!" Coverton yelled as he covered his eyes

When it faded we see a green humanoid frog with grey metallic eyebrows. He's wearing a blue, black and white jumpsuit covering all except for his arms and feet, as well as a grey and black mask. The now white and grey Omnitrix is located on his back.

"Whoa! Who's the alien? I'M THE ALIEN!" Ben said as he looked at his new form

"What the?" Coverton asked

"Ben possesses a piece of technology called the Omnitrix which can change him into one of 10 alien life forms." Sqweep said

"Alien life form? I've never seen anything like that creature before!" Coverton shouted

"Ben and the Omnitrix are from another universe. So I think it's safe to assume that there are different aliens that don't exist here." Sqweep said

"So Ben, what can this alien do?" B.O.B. asked

"Let's find out!" Ben said

He then walked over to a Jeep that was conveniently placed there and attempted to lift it.

While he was struggling to lift it, Ben said, "I bet... he's stronger… then Four Arms!"

He then was able to lift it but he was struggling…

"OK, NOT AS STRONG!" Ben shouted as he fell on his back

When he did we see a smaller not blinding flash of green light. When it faded we see two of the aliens except that both of them are half the original size.

We see one of them pick up the jeep this time with success. They then looked at each other and they both said, "Whoa!" in a higher pitched voice.

"Uh. What just happened?" Link asked

"Wait. Are you me or am I me?" One of the Ben's asked

"I think we're both us!" the other one said

"Awesome!" They both said

"I wonder how we did that though?" Ben #1 asked

"I think it happened when you landed on your back." Sqweep said

"Back?" both Ben's asked before smirking at each other

"Then this alien will be called…" Ben #1 said as he and Ben #2 slapped each other on the back creating two small flashes of green light

Once it faded we see four of the aliens now half as smaller then when there were two.

" _ **SLAPBACK!"**_ the now named Slapback's said in a higher pitched voice

"Uhh… Slapback?" Link asked

"I like to name my alien forms. And Slapback is a good name for this form. Right guys?" Slapback #1 asked his comrades

"Aye!" the other three said

We then see B.O.B. jump down from the balcony, ran up to the Slapbacks and said, "Whoa! They are 3 of you!"

"Uh… Three?" Slapback #3 asked

"Yeah. Zero, one, two, three!" B.O.B. said counting the Slapbacks

"Uh, B.O.B. you don't start from zero when you count." Slapback #4 said

"Huh?!" B.O.B. asked

"He's right." Slapback #1 said

One of the Slapbacks then ran to the jeep and easily lifted it with one hand. Much to Team Monsters, Monger, Sqweep and Coverton's surprise.

"How did you lift that?" Monger asked

"Yeah! You couldn't do it when there was just one of you!" Link said

We see Dr. Cockroach scan a Slapback and said, "Interesting. It appears that when a Slapback duplicates into two, not only do they get smaller. They also get stronger, denser and heavier."

"Heavier?" Monger asked

"Cool!" B.O.B. said

We then hear a beeping sound and at the same time we see the white Omnitrix on the Slapbacks backs flashing red.

"What's that sound?" Monger asked

We then see a flash of red light as the Slapbacks merged back together into one big Slapback. When the flash cleared we see Ben is human again.

"It was the Omnitrix warning me it was about to time out." Ben said

"Time out?" Susan asked

"It's a fail safe to prevent the alien DNA from corrupting mine DNA and personality." Ben said, "Once it times out it needs 5 to 10 minutes to recharge before I can use it again."

"Whoever made this device sure knew what he was doing." Sqweep said

"And how many of these aliens can you change into?" Coverton asked now getting interested

"10." Ben said, "Each one with a unique ability."

"Well, if you need me I need to find a way integrate Ben into our world." Monger said before he left in his jetpack

…

We go to Coverton's room where we see Coverton talking to the Grand Coverlord.

"They call it an Omnitrix. They were right. The Multiverse theory is true! The Omnitrix is more advanced then Sqweep's stuff and it's in the hands of a human child! If I can somehow get it we could use to our advantage." Coverton said

…

We go to what is now Ben's bedroom where we see Ben himself on a twin bed looking through his list of available aliens.

"I wonder what caused the malfunction?" Ben asked himself as he looked through his list of aliens

…

 **A/N:**

 **First of all I like to say that the descriptions of the Omnitrix and the aliens are mostly from Wikia.**

 **Second… I don't know much about Slapback (Due to him only being in two episodes) yet so I am making up most of it for this Fanfiction.**

 **For example… For this version of Slapback there can only be 8 of him max. Once a Slapback reaches a certain size they can't duplicate anymore.**

 **They can duplicate by slapping each other on the back.**

 **Third… Ben still has Upgrade and Grey Matter. And he gained Slapback. Two of the aliens he gained are pretty obvious. (If not… Well I am not going to tell you because… Why ruin the surprise?)**

 **Forth… The eight aliens he gained are going to be a combination from the reboot, Alien Force/Ultimate alien and Omniverse.**

 **Fifth… Hoped you enjoyed this fanfiction. If you did Please Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Life Reboot

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter Two

…

We go to Area 50 Something where in the Mess hall we see Ben eating a bowl of cereal for Breakfast when General Monger flew into the room and landed in front of Ben's table.

"Good Morning Ben. I have some news. The President is coming here to meet you." Monger said

"Really? Why?" Ben asked

"I told him about you, your Omnitrix and how you're from another Earth. So he's coming here to ask you some questions." Monger said

"What's he like?" Ben asked

We then see the Mess hall door open and we see the President enter the room.

"So where's the kid?" the President asked

"Like that…" Monger said

"You're kidding…" Ben said

"I wish I was." Monger said before saying to the President, "Mr. President. This is Team Monster's newest member, Ben Tennyson. Or Ben 10 as he liked to be called. Ben, this is President Hathaway. The President of these United States."

"Uh… Nice to meet you?" Ben asked as he and the President shook hands

"Nice to meet you too. So tell me… What am I like in your universe?" the President asked

"Uh… I don't know. I do know that if you do exist, you are not the President." Ben said

"Aw man!" the President frowned

Then he grabbed Ben's Omnitrix and said, "Is this the Omnitrix? Can I try it on?"

"Yes, it is. No, you can't try it on." Ben said

"Why not?" the President whined

"The Omnitrix is bonded to my DNA so it doesn't come off easily. Even if it did you wouldn't be able to use it." Ben said

"Oh." the President said

Then he asked, "Can I see you turn into an alien? Please?!"

"Eh. Sure. But not here. Meet me at the rampage room in 5 minutes." Ben said

"(Squeals in excitement)" the President said

…

We go to the Rampage room 5 minutes later where we see the President, Monger, Sqweep and the rest of Team Monster on the balcony.

Ben was once again on the ground floor of the room selecting an alien.

"OK. Should I use Upgrade, Grey Matter or Slapback?" Ben asked himself

Ben stopped on the dinosaur silhouette.

"Or I could try another one of the new guys…" Ben said smirking

He then slammed down the core. Replacing Ben with a bigger flash of green light.

When it faded we see a 12 feet tall humanoid dinosaur with hard brown skin. We see a sort of beige color in its inner side. In addition we see black spikes running down his spine and a black spiked mace on the end of his tail. On his chest was the white Omnitrix symbol.

"Cool!" Ben said as he looked at his new alien form

"Whoa! That is one cool Dinosaur!" the President said

"What's a Dinosaur?" B.O.B. asked

"What should call this one? Gigantigecko! No, doesn't roll off the tongue. Iguana Monster! Lame. Roar Thing! No. Oh! Mega-Stega Dude! Wait…" Ben said

"Oh. I got it! HUMUNGOUSAUR!" B.O.B. said yelling out the last word

"B.O.B.!" Monger yelled

"Humungousaur!" Ben yelled out loud then said, "It's perfect! Thanks B.O.B.!"

"No problem!" B.O.B. said

"So Ben… What can "Humungousaur" do?" Monger asked

"Let's find out!" the now named Humungousaur said

He then ran to a big crate and lifted it with two hand.

"He's super strong!" Humungousaur said

He put the crate down and looked at his mace tail and smirked.

He then ran to a practice dummy and swung his mace tail at it. When it hit the dummy, it flew across the room and crashed into a bunch of other practice dummies that was placed there like bowling pins.

"Strike!" Humungousaur said as his tail accidentally slams his tail on the ground

When he did it caused a shock wave that cracked the floor and shook the balcony the group was on.

"Whoa!" Humungousaur said looking at the damage in awe

"Good thing I had this room is reinforced with titanium!" Monger said

"Ben, Maybe you should change back now?" Susan suggested

"Can't. The Omnitrix is on a timer. I can't change back until I time out." Humungousaur said

We then hear the Omnitrix on Humungousaur's chest beep red and a few seconds later we see Humungousaur change back to Ben.

"What the?" Ben asked as he looked at the watch which turned from red to green 30 seconds later

"What just happened?" the President asked

…

We go to the situation room where we see Sqweep looking at the Omnitrix with his device.

"From the limited information I can gather. It appears that the reboot added a new feature. If the Omnitrix scenes that you are done with the transformation before the timer ends it will change you back early." Sqweep said

"Limited information?" Coverton asked

"This device has a lot of firewalls, safeguards and virus protectors. I can't even access the main database. This watch is beyond my people's understanding." Sqweep said, "All I can access is diagnostics."

"So you can't give me Master Control?" Ben asked

"Master Control?" Link asked

"It's basically full access of the Omnitrix." Ben said, "I would get all the aliens in the database unlocked."

"By the way how many aliens are there in that device?" Monger asked

"About 10,000." Ben said

"Whoa! So there's 10,000 different aliens in your universe?" B.O.B. asked

"Actually. I was able to shortly access the database before the Omnitrix locked me out. According this it currently has about 1,000,910 Alien DNA samples in it including the Human race." Sqweep said

"A million aliens?!" Link asked

"And nine hundred and 10. Give or take." Sqweep said

"Ben. How did you get a device like that?" Susan asked

"OK. But this is a long story…" Ben said

He then told the group about Vilgax and how he wanted to take the device and replicate it for an army so he could rule the universe. Then he them them about the Plumbers and how his Grandpa Max was one before he retired. Then he explained how he got it and his first transformation, Heatblast. After that he told then of how he met Vilgax and how he barely won the battle due to his strength.

When he was done…

"Let me get this straight… An evil warlord named Vilgax wanted the Omnitrix so he could make an army and rule the universe?" Coverton asked

"Yeah. And trust me when I say Vilgax is _not_ someone you would want here." Ben said, "In fact he's the reason I'm here."

"How?" Susan asked

"That cannon he used was designed to cause me to disintegrate me from the atomic structure. But my cousin Gwen and I accidentally damaged the device during the battle with Vilgax. When he defeated us he fired it, but when it fired I saw a white light. Then I woke up in your infirmary." Ben said

"Maybe when you two damaged it, it caused some sort of malfunction. Thus creating you." Dr. Cockroach said

"Wait. The white light you saw… Was it fired from the device or did it spread from all directions?" Sqweep asked

"I was almost passed out at the time so, but I did hear Gwen and Vilgax scream before I did pass out." Ben said 

"What is it?" Monger asked

"Well, Ben appeared and was found in the desert by Link." Sqweep said

"Wait. You don't think a copy of Vilgax is somewhere in this universe… Do you?" Ben asked

"It is a possibility. But he doesn't appear to be on Earth." Sqweep said

"So where is he?" Ben asked

…

We go deep in space where in Earth's asteroid belt we see a ship hidden inside an asteroid.

…

Inside the ship we see Vilgax in a medical pod. He looks damaged.

" _ **Where are we?"**_ Vilgax asked

" _It appears the cannon malfunctioned and copied everyone and everything on this ship."_ a robot said

" _ **We've been copied?!"**_ Vilgax asked

" _Yes. But that's not all. We're in another universe. One where things are a lot different. We were able to hack the systems on Earth and many other planets nearby and discovered a few major things… One of them is that there are no Plumbers or any galactic forces. It's every planet for themselves."_ the robot said

Vilgax was surprised at first then he said, _**"Excellent…"**_ in evilly happy tone.

Then he said, _**"We will start by concurring Earth… But first we need to rebuild."**_

" _The most of the parts from the Medical pod are damaged. Currently it will keep you from dying. But we need new parts and stuff if we're to get you back to your former strength."_ the robot said

" _ **Do what you need to do… What about Tennyson?"**_ Vilgax asked

" _We still have the one Gwen Tennyson who is in a stasis pod. Ben Tennyson however is on this universes Earth."_ the robot said

" _ **Why is the girl in a Stasis pod?!"**_ Vilgax asked outraged

" _We figured you would want to kill her yourself in front of Tennyson. And we only have limited power. We had turn off life support all over the ship."_ the robot said

" _ **Good. What about him…?"**_ Vilgax asked

" _Also in a Stasis pod."_ the robot said

" _ **Good. Until I recover… You're in charge. But do not go to Earth until I recover and this ship is back at full power. We don't need the suspicion from Tennyson."**_ Vilgax said

" _Yes, Master Vilgax."_ the robot said

The pod then went down as Vilgax went to sleep. Dreaming of the day he gets the Omnitrix and kills Ben Tennyson…

…

 **A/N:**

 **Ooh! A copy of Vilgax is in this universe too! And by the looks of it so is Gwen. Also this him Vilgax is speaking of is** _ **not**_ **Grandpa Max Tennyson. Who is he talking about? Well, you'll find out eventually.**

 _ **And yes I did Reboot Humungousaur… I like the Mace tail in this version.**_

 **Also I'll doing 10 to 12 chapters per season. The chapters will be either original or episodes from the Monsters VS Aliens TV Series with Ben in them.**

 **Warning… I will not be doing the episodes from the Monsters VS Aliens in broadcast or episode guide order. They will all be random and I will not tell you what the next chapter will be about. It could be from the TV series or an original. Just an FYI.**

 **But for just this once I'll tell you the next chapter.**

 **It will be the Vornicarn Episode. If you haven't seen it yet… Well, I can't help you there… But it will be different from the Canon.**

 **Thank you and as usual, Please Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **DoctorEd17 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Life Reboot

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter Three.

…

We go to Area 50-Something's Mess hall where we see Ben as Slapback (There are 4 Slapbacks right now) playing a card game with each other.

"Does anyone have any a three of spades?" Slapback #3 asked

"Go Fish." the other three Slapbacks said

"Aw man!" Slapback #3 said as he took a card from the deck

"Does anyone have a nine of hearts?" Slapback #4 asked

"Yes…" Slapback #1 said as he gave Slapback #4 the nine card

We then see Coverton enter the Mess hall and stopped upon seeing the Slapbacks at a table playing cards. 

He hovered to them and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Playing advanced Go Fish!" The Slapbacks said in unison

"Advanced Go Fish?" Coverton asked

"It's like regular go fish only we take two different stacks of cards and mix them together. Then we have to match them exactly." Slapback #2 said

"For example a queen of hearts needs another queen of hearts to count as a match. If you have a queen of spades it doesn't count." Slapback #1 said, "By the way does anyone have a queen of heart?"

"Yes." Slapback #3 said as he handed him the card

"How clever and idiotic at the same time. Clever because you made go fish more challenging and idiotic because you're using a powerful device to play go fish with yourself!" Coverton said

"Hey! You, Sqweep and the rest of Team Monster were busy with a meeting I wasn't allow to attend because I don't have "the proper clearance" yet!" Slapback #3 said making air quotes on the words proper clearance

"Does anyone have a king of diamonds?" Slapback #2 asked

"Go fish!" the other three Slapbacks said

We then see Link enter the room with a humanoid female. She has light yellow skin and darker yellow hair. She is wearing mostly purple and gold and is carrying a spear.

"Okay, so it's chocolate, but it's hot and you drink it. It's like "What?" Totally gonna love it." Link said

"AHH!" Coverton screamed

He then quickly hovered behind the Slapbacks and said, "Save me, Slapbacks!"

"Link, who's your friend and why is Coverton afraid of her?" Slapback #1 asked

"This is Sta'abi and I don't know." Link said

"I know her kind! They are savage, pitiless warriors!" Coverton said

"Eh, I've seen scarier." Slapback #3 said

"See, She hunt's even now!" Coverton said as he pointed to Sta'abi who was looking at the people in the mess hall

"This backwards planet is no challenge for the fierce Vornicarn." Sta'abi said

"A what?" Slapback #2 asked

"What's a Vornicarn?" Slapback #1 asked

Sta'abi then notices the Slapbacks and asked Link, "What are those ugly things?"

We then hear the Omnitrix on the Slapback's backs beep red and after a flash of red light we see the Slapbacks had merged into one Ben again. Much to Sta'abi's confusion.

"Sta'abi. That is Ben. He can change into one of _10_ aliens." Link said

"Aliens? Sta'abi never seen a creature like that before!" Sta'abi said

"Of course you haven't." Ben said

We then see Link wipe his nose with a tissue. Sta'abi then all of a sudden started to attack Link.

We see Susan, Dr. Cockroach and B.O.B. at the entrance and Susan said, "OK. Who didn't see that one coming?"

She then ran to Sta'abi and yelled, "Let him go!"

But Sta'abi used her staff to throw Susan across the room. Dr. Cockroach then runs to the scene but Sta'abi skillfully kicks him.

B.O.B. then attempted to pull Link away from Sta'abi only for her to notice and used her staff to swing him into a wall.

Meanwhile Coverton and Ben we're watching the battle.

"Look at her! Effortlessly beating… All four monsters… at once." Coverton said grinning halfway through his sentence

Ben then hears a beep and looks at the Omnitrix and sees it is now in the green. Ben then quickly activates the Omnitrix and slams down the core without looking to see what he picked…

Sta'abi was almost done defeating the four monsters when she was blinded by the flash of green light. When it faded we see a nine feet tall orange and white bipedal tiger with scruffy fur and one black claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet and half-white eyebrows. The Omnitrix symbol is located in the center of his chest.

"Here comes Rath!" Ben (Now called Rath) said as he karate chopped a table a half with his hand

"Wow! A cat!" B.O.B. said

Rath then says, "Let me tell ya something, Sta'abi, a so call savage, pitiless warrior according to Coverton! If you think you can beat Rath, you got another thing coming!"

Rath then charged at Sta'abi screaming. Sta'abi tries to use her staff to repel Rath only for Rath to catch it with one hand!

Rath then throws it and Sta'abi at a wall. Sta'abi quickly gets up and says, "Finally. A fight."

Sta'abi then charges at Rath only for Rath to swat her away with an arm.

"Let me tell ya something, Sta'abi. Rath is going to beat ya to space!" Rath yelled as he charged at her once again

While they were fighting team monster and Coverton looked at the fight.

"Is that Ben?" Susan asked

"Yep! Go Rath!" B.O.B. yelled

Coverton looked at the fight and said, "She can stand against a foe like that..."

"Why is he so aggressive?" Susan asks Dr. Cockroach

"This species must be naturally aggressive. So when Ben changed into Rath. It altered his personality." Dr. Cockroach said

We then see Rath knock Sta'abi into the condiments table and some pepper was thrown across the room towards Link. Some of it reached his nose making Link sneeze.

After the sneeze we see a small, Purple, four legged creature covered in snot on Links hands.

THAT made Rath and Sta'abi stop fighting.

"What is that ugly thing?" Rath said

"The Vornicarn..." Sta'abi said

We see the Vornicarn jump off Links hands and run out the room growing in the process.

...

We go to the debriefing room where we see Team Monster with Ben human again, Coverton, Sqweep and Sta'abi at the table.

"So Sta'abi, tell me what we're facing." Monger said

"The Vornicarn is a terrible predator with only three things on its mind. Destroy, Eat, Repeat." Sta'abi said

"Repeat the last one..." B.O.B. said

"Repeat?" Sta'abi asked

"Yeah, the last word." B.O.B. said

"She said hamburger." Ben said

"Thanks Ben. I have no further questions." B.O.B. said before he sat back down

"I must hunt the Vornicarn. It is my destiny to find him and..." Sta'abi said

"Well, Sta'abi. The Vornicarn is in the most secure place on Earth! We'll have him captured and locked up by..." Monger said

He was then interrupted by crashes and screams.

"He's unstoppable!" A man yelled

We then see the lights turn off...

"Cutting the power. Smart, but my men are trained for..." Monger said

He was interrupted again by the same man yell, "My training didn't cover this!"

"(Sighs) Why?!" Monger asked

...

We go outside the base where we see Team monster, team alien and Sta'abi there with Monger who along with everyone else is outside the base.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Monger asked

"We've sure. Seal us in, General!" Susan said

The General did so. But not before mentioning the self destruct.

"OK. To cover more ground we should split up into teams of two or three." Susan said

"Good. I do not trust so many tiny muscles. I will go with the fish man and the human child." Sta'abi said

"Link I understand. But why do you want Ben?" Susan asks

"Ben is the only one so far that hold up against me." Sta'abi said

"Too bad for you because I'm going with B.O.B." Ben said as he walked to stand beside him

"YAY!" B.O.B. cheered

"What?" Sta'abi asks

"Someone needs to keep an eye on him and besides I don't really like you." Ben said

"(Groan) Fine." Sta'abi says

"Thanks Ben." Link mouths

"I'll go with Dr. C." Susan said

"And i believe my intelligence will be best partnered up with..." Sqweep said

He was interrupted by Coverton pushing Sqweep towards B.O.B. and Ben.

"Look at that. Odd man out. Guess I'll be going with Link and Sta'abi." Coverton said as he floated over to the two

We then see the three teams split up. B.O.B. was going in the wrong direction at first until Ben and Sqweep guided him to the right direction.

...

We go to a Hallway where we see Ben, B.O.B. and Sqweep walking down.

"I wonder why Coverton wanted to go with Link and that Sta'abi girl?" Ben asked

"I do not know. But why are you asking?" Sqweep asked

"There's just something about him that i don't like." Ben said

"Is it because he's an alien?" B.O.B. asked

"No. It's because he always looks like he's up to something." Ben said

"Oh." B.O.B. said

We then hear a roar.

"Ben. Can I suggest Humungousaur or Rath for this one?" Sqweep asked Ben

Ben then activated the Omnitrix and selects an alien. Then he slams down the core.

After the flash of green light we see Sqweep and B.O.B. look around for Ben.

"Ben? Where are you?" Sqweep asked

"Are you invisible?" B.O.B. asks

"No. I'm down here!" A voice said

B.O.B and Sqweep looked down to see a 4 foot tall frog like alien wearing a white jumpsuit with a black stripe running down the middle. It has blue skin, big green eyes with horizontal pupils. The Omnitrix symbol is on his back.

"Grey Matter?! I wanted muscle, not miniscule!" Ben complained

"You know this one already?" B.O.B. asked

"Yeah. Grey Matter is my smallest and smartest alien in my disposal." Grey Matter said

"How smart are we talking about?" Sqweep asked

"I might have an idea on where the Vornicarn could be." Grey Matter said

"The Mess Hall." Grey Matter and Sqweep said at the same time

"Whoa. That alien _is_ smart." Sqweep said

"Azmuth happens to be one of these aliens." Grey Matter said

"I have got to meet him sometime." Sqweep said

...

We go to the Mess Hall where we see Sqweep, B.O.B. and Ben (Now human again) entering the room.

We see sausage links hanging on the ceiling.

"Just as you and Grey Matter suspected." Ben said

"How do you figure?" B.O.B. asked

"The Vornicarn was just born recently. So you must think like a baby." Ben said

"Precisely." Sqweep said

"Got it. Where do I cry and make a boomer?" B.O.B. asks

"Uh. Nowhere." Ben said

"We meant we should look for the warmest and wettest spot on base." Sqweep said

"AKA The Mess Hall." Ben said

"Oh." B.O.B. said

We then see the lights flickered on and behind the serving counter was the Vornicarn. But it wasn't a baby anymore.

"That ain't no baby." B.O.B. said

"What the heck? If it grows up that fast, I'd hate to see what the life span of the average Vornicarn is." Ben said

"I agree." Sqweep said

"Friendship sombrero?" B.O.B. asks offering a sombrero to the creature

Only for it to eat the Sombrero.

The Vornicarn was slowly walking towards B.O.B. and Sqweep when Ben said, "Ok pal. Time for appointment with Dr. Humungousaur!" As he slammed down the core

We see the Vornicarn blinded by the flash of green light. But instead of Humungousaur we see an alien made out of blue plasma energy with gray rocks for legs, chest, shoulders and head. We see the Omnitrix symbol on the chest.

"What the? Who's this guy?" Ben asked as he looked at his new form

We see the Vornicarn growl at Ben.

"B.O.B. Sqweep. Run! I'll distract this thing." Ben said

B.O.B. grabbed Sqweep and fled from the room.

"OK. Time to see what this alien can do!" Ben said

We see the Vornicarn charge at Ben only for Ben to fire a plasma blast from his left hand. That created a Vornicarn shaped hole in the wall.

"Energy blasts? Cool!" Ben said before he ran after the Vornicarn

...

We go to B.O.B. and Sqweep where we see them just run into Coverton. Literally.

"Hey Link. Hey Coverton." B.O.B. said

"Why were you running and where's Ben?" Link asked

"Oh. We found the Vornicarn in the Mess Hall. It is not a baby anymore. Ben changed into a new guy and told us to run while he fought the Vornicarn." B.O.B. said

"You found the Vornicarn?" Sta'abi asked

"Ben is fighting it as an alien he has no idea how to use?" Link asked

"Yep!" B.O.B. said

"Wait... what do mean "new guy"?" Sta'abi asked

"Ben changed into a creature that seems to be made out of rocks and blue plasma energy." Sqweep said

...

In a storage room we see Ben looking around when we see the Vornicarn pounce at him. Only for Ben to throw a blue boomerang at it.

"Blue Bluemerang!" Ben said, "I wonder what I should call this guy?"

The Vornicarn then charged at Ben. But he made a baseball bat with the blue plasma energy and hit the Vornicarn with it sending him flying.

"Well I Shock. And I Rock. So... Aha!" Ben said

We then see the Vornicarn wrap his tongue around Ben who then electrocuted the Vornicarn making him let go.

"Vornicarn. Call me... Shock-Rock!" Shock-Rock yelled

We then see the Hourglass symbol beep red.

"Oh no. Not now! I just named him!" Shock-Rock said

After the flash of red light we see Ben is human again.

The Vornicarn then got up and walked over to Ben.

He then pulled out a chocolate bar and asked, "Chocolate?"

The Vornicarn used his tongue to take the bar and ate it. After a few chews he smiled and over to Ben who then petted it.

"I had a suspension..." Ben said

...

We go outside the base where we see General Monger on call with the president when he sees the base door open and Ben exited the base with the Vornicarn behind him.

"Ben?" Monger asked

"I believe Sta'abi wanted this creature as a hunting pet or something." Ben said

"So I can't blow up the base?" The President asks

"Not today." Monger said

"Aw!" Mr. President said disappointed

...

We go back outside a while later where we see team monster and the Aliens there.

Monger then explained what Ben told him.

"The boy is right. I wanted the Vornicarn as a hunting pet. When I heard one was found on Earth of course I came here at light speed." Sta'abi said

"And you couldn't have told us this from the beginning?" Dr. Cockroach asked

"The Vornicarn likes fear. You can not fake it." Sta'abi said, "I was going to train him…"

"Wait. What do you mean "Was going to?" Monger asked

"The Vornicarn is usually trained and domesticated when he is defeated in combat by its owner. Your child friend defeated him. By our law and the Vornicarn nature. He is his." Sta'abi said

"Say what?" Ben asked

"WHAT!?" Monger asked while yelling

"Now I have to go find another Vornicarn egg. Thanks to your child friend." Sta'abi said

We then see a bunch of holographic letters in Sta'abi's language displayed form her staff.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Sta'abi said as she read the message

"It is a message from Sta'abi's home world. It says that she is to stay on Earth by special request of the Galactic Council." Sqweep said

"I wonder why?" Ben asked

"Isn't this a nice coincidence?" Coverton asked as he floated to them

Coverton then accidentally pressed a button on his chair and a green smoke with a picture of a phone was displayed.

" _To make another call to the Galactic Council…"_ The hologram said

"Gah! Shh! Be quiet!" Coverton said as he quickly stopped the hologram

He then noticed Ben was staring at him suspiciously.

"It is going to take a lot of training to avoid becoming soft." Sta'abi said

"There's also have another thing you have to do." Susan said

"What is that?" Sta'abi asked

"You might want to teach Ben how to take care of the Vornicarn properly." Susan said

"She's right. Ben's going to need some guidance to make sure the Vornicarn is happy and healthy." Sqweep said

"You're kidding." Sta'abi said

"Look lady. I'm from another Earth. I don't know the first thing about about the Vornicarn. And from what you said, I can't just give him to you." Ben said, "Can I?"

"No. (Sighs) Fine. I will help you. But in exchange, I want to practice combat with some of those creatures of yours." Sta'abi said

"Only if it's all right with Monger and Susan." Ben said

"Why would want to fight Ben's alien forms?" Susan asked

"Your Child friend is the only one on this planet so far who can stand against me." Sta'abi said

"He was able to fight her as Rath." B.O.B. pointed out

"Thanks B.O.B." Monger said before saying, "Fine."

"But before I do… Do you have any warriors to spare for Carnage Practice?" Sta'abi asked

"Where's that kid with the red tag?" Monger asked as he, Sta'abi and a solder walked to find said person

"Are you OK, Ben?" Dr. Cockroach asked

"Well, despite the fact that in one day I accidentally trained and adopted an alien dog, some alien lady is now on Team Alien and want's to fight me someday. Pretty good." Ben said

We see the Vornicarn lick Ben's face who then proceed to pet him.

"And don't worry you have us and team alien to help you." Susan said

"Yeah… About that. I think we should keep an eye on that Coverton." Ben said

"Why?" B.O.B. asked

"I think he's the reason Sta'abi has to stay on Earth. I noticed that he placed a call to this Galactic Council." Ben said, "And there's something about him that I don't trust."

"But we looked in his room before you came along. There was no evidence." Link said

"Maybe he doesn't keep it in his room…" Ben said

"Where else would he keep it?" Link asked

"His chair. If I can access his chair. Maybe there's something in there…" Ben said

"You think he's hiding something?" Dr. Cockroach asked

"Ever since I met him." Ben said

"Well, the President and General Monger is not going to just let you access his chair." Susan said, "He an alien ambassador."

"You're right. We should still keep an eye on him." Ben said

We then see B.O.B. put on the same sombrero and said, "Spying Sombrero!"

"Isn't that same Sombrero that the Vornicarn ate?" Ben asked

…

 **The End… Of the Chapter!**

 **Ben is suspicious of Coverton. How will that fare out?**

 **I was going to let this chapter pan out the same way in the TV Episode, but at the end I decided to mix it up a little bit and make Vornicarn Ben's instead of Sta'abi's. That is what Fanfiction is all about. The element of surprise, change and I wanted to make it different.**

 **If you prefer the Vornicarn to be Sta'abi's, well… You might want to find another Fanfiction to read.**

 **Shock-Rock and Rath have made their appearance. Yes, Rath his his reboot look and voice.**

 **Here is Ben's alien forms so far, Grey Matter, Humungousaur, Rath, Shock-Rock and Slapback!**

 **As you read from Chapter one Grey Matter is still unlocked. What will his last 5 aliens be?**

 **If you liked it… Please favorite, follow and review this story. If you already had done the first two, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Life Reboot

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter Four:

...

We go to Ben's room in Area 50-Something where we see Ben himself asleep on his bed. We then see the alarm clock next to his bed go off. He pressed the shut off button and slowly got up...

...

We go to the Vornicarn's room where we see Ben enter with a small RC car with a chocolate bunny on it.

It's been a week since Sta'abi arrived on Earth and Ben accidentally trained and adopted the Vornicarn Sta'abi wanted. At first she was super upset but when she discovered his origins and the bad guys he fought. She slowly gained a sense of respect for the young hero.

After Ben asked Sqweep what the Vornicarn dietary requirements were, he used Grey Matter to combine the nutrients with some chocolate and other flavors he liked. Then using an RC car, he was able to both satisfy the Vornicarn's need to hunt and dietary needs.

At first General Monger hated the idea of the Vornicarn in base. Mostly because of the no pets allowed on base rule.

Ben pointed out that General Monger himself wrote the rules and regulations and that he didn't have a choice on this one. Due to the Vornicarn not being your average pet and that he won't leave Ben he had no choice but to fold.

Luckily since Ben had a dog before he arrived in this universe he's used to taking care of pets.

Eventually he even began to like the Vornicarn.

Anyway we see him approached the Vornicarn and said, "Wake up. It's time for your breakfast!"

At the word "breakfast" his eyes opened. He then immediately got up and started licking Ben.

...

We go outside the base where we see the Vornicarn and Ben by the front door. Ben put the RC car on the ground and said, "OK, Vorn... Ready?"

He got to a ready position.

"Get set..."

The Vornicarn's eyes were looking at the car with determination.

"GO!" Ben said as he let go of the RC car

We then see the car drive away and the Vornicarn started chasing after it.

We then see Link, Sqweep, Susan, and B.O.B. arrive.

"Hey guys." Ben said

"Hey Ben!" B.O.B. said

"Why are you out here?" Susan asks

"Giving the Vornicarn his breakfast hunt..." Ben said

"Breakfast hunt?" Link asks

"As Sta'abi said, he's a hunting pet. I didn't want to inhibit that. So every meal and snack I bring him out here to hunt for his food." Ben said

"Hunt for what exactly? There are no animals in this area." Sqweep said

"I know. That's why I made one for him." Ben said

"How do you make an animal?" B.O.B. asks

"Simple. I make a bunny from the nutrients Sqweep provided for me. Combine that with some chocolate or other flavors and it's a meal worthy of him." Ben said

We then see the Vornicarn return to Ben. When he stopped he spit out the RC car and Ben picks it up.

"And with this Vorn here can chase after it. Thus earning his meal." Ben said

"That's actually pretty clever." Susan said

"Thanks." Ben said

"How did you drive it?" Sqweep asked

"I used Grey Matter to reprogram the RC car to drive itself. It's programmed to drive itself away from Vorn, but stay within a close proximity of me so i can keep an eye on him." Ben said

"That's also clever." Susan said

"Wait... Vorn is Ben's?" B.O.B. asked

"Yes. You were there when Sta'abi explained it." Ben said

"Oh right! I forgot!" B.O.B. said

"Anyway, what are you guys doing out here?" Ben asks

"Monger wants you to keep Vorn inside the base for a while. Derek is snooping around the area hoping to see an alien. He want's you in there too because the world's not ready for your debut yet." Susan said

Then she went back inside

"Who's Derek?" Ben asked

"He's a local news weatherman in Modesto." B.O.B. said

"OK. But why does Susan say his name with loathe?" Ben asked

"Loaf? As in bread?" B.O.B. asked as he pulled some french bread from somewhere off screen

"I'll explain… Just get your pet inside." Link said

Ben whistled and Vorn immediately ran over to his masters side.

As they entered the base Link said, "Before Suze became Ginormica, Derek was her fiance. When she became Ginormica he broke up with her, because he didn't what her to overshadow his career."

"So he was a jerk who put his job over everything else?" Ben asked

"Yeah, pretty much." Link said

"My Grandpa had a friend who worked with him as a Plumber. We discovered last summer that he was causing problem so that they would pay him to fix it." Ben said

"As in clogs and pipes?" Link asked

"Oh right. In my universe a Plumber is also an intergalactic police officer. Phil was releasing aliens from a dimensional prison called the Null Void so that the people would pay him to capture them." Ben said

"And I thought Derek was selfish." Link said

"I would call it a draw." Ben said

"Still, Intergalactic police officer? That sounds like a cool job! Except the word Plumber." Link said, "And your grandpa was one?"

"Yeah." Ben said

"Wait. What was their job?" Link asked

"One of them was making sure no illegal alien technology is on a planet it is not suppose to be." Ben said

"Illegal Alien Technology?" Link asks

"Basically technology too advanced for a planet civilization. There are 20 levels. Earth is a Level 5 Civilization. My Earth and maybe this version as well." Ben said

"Cool!" Link said

"The Omnitrix is considered Level 20 technology." Ben said

"WHAT?!" Link asked

"Anyway I need to go to the rampage room. I'll see you later." Ben said

...

We go to the Rampage room where we see Ben standing in the middle of the room looking through his last four new aliens.

"Who should try now?" Ben asked

He then stopped at a silhouette, shugged and slammed down the core.

After the flash of green light we see a blue humanoid moth alien floating where Ben was standing. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

"Whoa! A flyer! Looks cool." Ben said

He then had an idea as he took a deep breath and exhaled. At the same time we see Coverton enter the room. We see ice exit his breath and it hit Coverton covering him in ice.

"Ice Breath?! This is a great replacement for Stinkfly!" Ben said, "Now what to call this alien?"

He then gotten another idea as he flew to a wall. Just before he hit it he turned Intangible and went through the wall.

"Intangiblity. Cool. Wait! I got it...! Big Chill!" The now named alien said

...

We go outside Area 50-Something where we see Ben looking at his last three unknown alien forms.

"Okay. Big Chill replaced Stinkfly, Slapback replaced Ditto, Humungousaur and Rath replaced Four Arms... Ohh! This alien looks good!" Ben said as he stopped at an alien silhouette

He then slammed down the core and after the flash of green light we see a blue cheetahch like alien with a black wolverine like mask around his green eyes. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

"Ok. So what can you do?" Ben asked himself

He got his answer when he started running at speeds close to XLR8.

"Super Speed?! Looks like i got my XLR8 replacement." Ben said

He then noticed that he was getting closer to Las Vegas, Nevada.

"Okay. Either the base is closer to Vegas or this alien is slightly faster then XLR8." Ben said

"Help!" He heard a woman shout

...

We go to not to far from Ben's position where we see a woman being mugged by a man in the middle of the desert.

"Gimme your cash!" The man said

"Is there a problem folks?" A voice asked

The mugger and woman turned to see Ben standing not too far.

"Get lost, Freak!" The mugger saif as he turned back to the woman

Only for the woman to disappear because Ben used his super speed to move her away from him.

Then Ben grabbed the man and he ran him to the nearest police station. He went back to the woman.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" Ben asked

"Yeah. I was getting gas for my car when he came out of nowhere." The woman said

"Where is your car?" Ben asked

...

We go to a red station wagon where we see Ben arrive there with the woman.

"Thanks. What's your name?" The woman asked

"Call me Fasttrack." Fasttrack said before he left

...

We go back to the Base where we see Fasttrack arrived as we see him change back to Ben.

"That was cool." Ben said

...

 **And there you go. Big Chill and Fasttrack are in this Fanfiction as replacements for Stinkfly and XLR8.**


End file.
